Huit ans !
by Boys Are In Love
Summary: Gaara no sabaku ainsi que Neji Hyûga ne se connaissent pas et pourtant, une chose les relie : une peine de huit ans de prison. Yaoï, Lemon, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Humour.
1. Prologue

Hello tout le monde ! Je sais que certains me feront la gueule car je ne viens pas poster la suite des deux premières fictions que j'ai postée. MAIS (il y à un MAIS) je suis en pleine écriture et je voudrais que les chapitres soient plus long. MAIS (bah oui, un deuxième MAIS) je suis tombé malade toute la semaine et ne trouvant rien à faire j'ai regardé des films (on s'en fout) et l'un d'entre eux m'a donné une petite idée. Ca se passait dans une prison, donc, je me suis lancer dans une fiction qui se passe dans une prison. BREF je me la ferme et vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau truc. MAIS (jamais deux sans trois) les chapitres sont riquiquis ! C'est plus une distraction pour moi. Et ne vous en faites pas, je termine TOUJOURS quelque chose que je fait. Donc vous aurez la fin de toutes mes fictions ;D ! Ah oui, cette mini-fiction à déjà 25 chapitres d'écrits HIHI ! Donc raboulez les reviews HAHAHAHA ! ( C'était mon petit coup de folie).

Tous mes textes sont sous copyright officiel, donc attention aux plagiats.

Tous les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à KISHIMOTO Masashi et je le remercie d'avoir créé ce manga.

Auteur(e) : Boys Are In Love.

Bonne lecture à tous !

PS : merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui me laissent des commentaires. Ca me motive et me rend heureuse ToT

.

« - » « - » « - » « - »

.

Prologue.

.

« - » « - » « - » « - »

.

- Huit ans !

Après cette annonce, l'homme avec une longue robe noire tapa fortement à l'aide d'un marteau le bois devant lui pour juger l'inconnu.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit juste. Dit-il sur un ton neutre. Vous ne pensez pas que huit ans c'est un peu dur ? Surtout pour un beau jeune homme comme moi ? Bon, d'accord, j'ai vendu quelques produits illicites et t-

- Ça suffit ! Sécurité ! Embarquez-moi cet enquiquineur sur-le-champ ! Le coupa-t-il.

L'autre jeune homme se sentant faussement offensé, se leva et commença à dire tout ce qui lui passa par la tête pour faire comprendre son mécontentement. Mais avant qu'il ne put continuer à hurler ses pensées, deux grands hommes musclés l'attrapèrent de chaque bras pour l'embarqué dans une cellule loin de cette salle.

- Lâchez-moi. Commença-t-il avec un ton dangereusement calme. Vous ne savez pas faire votre boulot. Continua-t-il même si les deux grands hommes le traînèrent le long de la salle pour faire sortir cet individu. Vous aurez de mes nouvelles, vous allez voir c'est quoi de vouloir emmerder Gaara.

La sécurité embarqua définitivement ce Gaara en dehors du tribunal pour enfin l'emmener dans une cellule au plus vite.

Quand le silence se fit entendre dans la salle, le juge soupira pour la énième fois de la journée. Bon sang, ne pouvait-il pas fermer un peu sa gueule ce Gaara ?! Il s'affala sur son grand siège et soupira, encore une fois.

- Il est très bavard celui-là. Il a avalé une cassette ? Demanda-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux et non sur la plaisanterie.

Les avocats qui étaient présents au jugement et qui n'ont pas encore quitté la salle commencèrent à ricaner avec quelques personnes qui furent présentes.

- J'espère qu'il ne s'attirera pas d'ennuis tout de même... Termina le juge dans un soupir.

.

.

.

Vous savez quoi ? Je suis gentille, donc je vous mets les 5 premiers chapitres en plus du prologue. C'est mon excuse pour vous faire attendre (et aussi parce que c'est court :P).


	2. Chapitre 1

.

« - » « - » « - » « - »

.

Chapitre 1.

.

« - » « - » « - » « - »

.

- Vous pensez vraiment que je vais enfiler ça ?

Le gardien regarda Gaara sans aucune expression sur le visage et commença à soupirer.

- Ecoute Cendrillon, t'as pas l'choix. Soit tu mets cette tenue et tu la fermes, soit je te tabasse à coups de matraque, alors ?

Le jeune homme commença à faire un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, imitant le joker. Il prit la tenue dans les mains et la tendit au gardien.

- Je ne mettrais pas ça. Surtout ce truc fluo.

Le gardien commença à sortir sa matraque pour abattre le prisonnier mais quelque chose de lourd retennu sa main.

- A ta place je ne ferais pas ça.

Gaara avait pris un air mauvais...Très mauvais. Dans ses yeux nous pouvions voir une lueur dangereusement profonde, dépassant presque la couleur noire. Le gardien commença à se débattre. Chose à ne pas faire. Ce que Gaara détestait par dessus-tout, était quand une personne se débattait de lui. Il enroulla ses doigts pâles autour de ceux du gardien et les serra très fort, à lui en briser les os.

- Aïe ! Ok, ok j'ai compris !

C'est avec un peu de satisfaction et un sourire en coin que le jeune homme décida de lâcher la main de cette "tapette".

- Je vais te ramener quelque chose de plus sombre.

Le détenu hocha de la tête et partit en direction de son lit. Il s'allongea de tout son long et soupira. "Bon sang qu'es-ce que ça va être long ces huit ans...".


	3. Chapitre 2

.

« - » « - » « - » « - »

.

Chapitre 2.

.

« - » « - » « - » « - »

.

Quelques heures plus tard, Gaara se retrouva à la cafétéria. Le gardien d'un peu plus tôt lui avait apporté une tenue d'un bleu foncé, ce qui plaisa au jeune homme. De toute façon ça ne posait pas de problème car il y avait trois couleurs de tenue dans cette prison : l'orange, le bleu foncé et le gris. Maintenant notre cher Gaara commença à faire la queue pour pouvoir au moins manger quelque chose. Et il espérait quand même qu'il y aurait au moins "un truc de mangeable dans cette putain de prison !".

- T'as pas l'air content, toi.

Gaara se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme. Couleur de peau foncé avec un tatouage sur le biceps droit et la paummette gauche, la quarantaine.

- Non, pas vraiment. Dit-il, neutre.

L'autre détenu commença à sourire.

- Killer Bee. Dit-il en lui tendant la main.

- Gaara. Dit celui-ci en lui saisissant la main.

Après une bonne poignée de main, le cuisinier cria pour avertir le prochain détenu, qui n'était personne d'autre que Gaara. Il tendit son plateau. Peu après le cuisinier le lui rendit avec dedans : du pain, une assiette d'haricots verts et un verre d'eau. Le jeune homme grimaça à la vue de son plateau qu'il saisit.

- Bienvenue en taule. Annonça Killer Bee dans un fou rire.


	4. Chapitre 3

.

« - » « - » « - » « - »

.

Chapitre 3.

.

« - » « - » « - » « - »

.

Maintenant Gaara mangeait. Il mangeait ce qu'il put, c'est-à-dire tout. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis ce matin et il se sentit obligé de tout manger s'il ne voulait pas mourir de faim.

- Pourquoi t'es là ? Demanda soudainement Killer Bee.

- Pour rien. Et ce n'est pas très intéressant.

- Dis toujours. Insista-t-il

- J'ai vendu de la drogue, des joints, j'ai volé et tabasser quelqu'un.

- Et tout ça dans la même journée ?!

- Bah tu sais j'vendais déjà des produits illicites y'à de ça un ans. Mais c'est parce-que j'ai frappé le gars que j'suis dans cette merde. Ils m'ont fouillé et ils ont trouvé quatre cents grammes sur moi. Et toi ?

- J'ai tué ma femme.

Gaara commença à le regarder de haut en bas. "C'est quoi ce mec?" Faut être taré pour dire ça comme ça.

- Oh mais j'ai pas fait exprès. Se rattrapa le plus âgé. On se disputait, elle m'a frappé, ça m'a pas plu, elle était entrain de descendre les escaliers et j'lai poussée. Au début j'ai cru qu'elle simulait, mais quand j'ai vu le sang et tout j'me suis dit " ah non elle simule pas ".

Gaara ne savait pas s'il devait rigoler ou bien se sentir désoler pour cette défunte femme. Mais une chose étais sûr : ça ne l'effrayez pas. Gaara était capable de bien pire, et tout son entourage le savait. Surtout que quand il avait battu le type c'était juste parce-qui l'avait insulté de roux à plusieurs reprises, mais au bout de la quatrième fois il avait craqué et s'était défoulé sur ce plaisantin. Alors imaginez si c'était pour quelque chose de vraiment sérieux.

Il commença à parcourir la cafétéria des yeux et pût apercevoir presque tous les prisonniers. Pour lui c'était une plaisanterie. Lui, Sabaku no Gaara de son vrai nom, suivi par je ne sais combien de psychiatres est mêlé à cette foule de catégorie numéro un. Oui, bien-sûr que Gaara est quelqu'un de gentil et de très calme, mais ne dit-on pas que les plus calmes sont les plus dangereux ?


	5. Chapitre 4

.

« - » « - » « - » « - »

.

Chapitre 4.

.

« - » « - » « - » « - »

.

- Huit ans !

- QUOI ?! S'exclama le garçon qui venait d'être jugé. Ce n'est pas possible ! Je suis jeune, je n'ai même pas encore terminé mes études !

- Ca suffit, sécurité ! Dit le juge avec lassement.

- Oh non non non non non je ne partirai pas huit ans en prison !

- Sécurité !

Un homme arriva et attrapa les bras du jeune homme. Il n'y avait pas besoin de deux personnes pour ce petit corps tout maigre et fragile. Un seul suffisait ampleument.

- Je suis Neji Hyûga ! Et vous aurez de mes nouvelles, soyez-en sûr ! Hurla-t-il en se débattant.

L'homme de sécurité le porta sur son épaule comme un sac à patates pour pouvoir le sortir de cette salle. Le juge soupira et se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil.

- Mais qu'ont-ils les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ? Ils regardent trop de films, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il plus pour lui-même que les autres personnes qui étaient encore dans la salle.


	6. Chapitre 5

.

« - » « - » « - » « - »

.

Chapitre 5.

.

« - » « - » « - » « - »

.

- Lâchez-moi, vous entendez ?!

- Tiens-toi tranquille fillette.

- Nan nan nan et NAN !

Un homme se sasissa de Neji et le tint fermemant. Ce dernier n'arrêtez pas de gigoter dans tous les sens.

- On va devoir utiliser le teaser. Avertis l'homme.

A cette entente, le jeune homme se raidit et se retourna, choqué, vers l'officier qui se tenait derrière eux.

- Pas le teaser ! Je ne veux pas mourir !

- Alors tiens-toi tranquille espèce de tapette.

La bouche de Neji s'ouvrit en gros rond et sans se contrôler, lui mit un coup de point. Le gardien tomba au sol, sa tête heurtant fortement contre le béton. Neji aussi était tout autant choqué que l'officier qui se tenait encore debout sans intervenir. Le gardien se releva et commença à poser sa main sur son teaser qui était logé à une place dans sa ceinture. Neji prit peur et leva ses mains en signe d'innocence.

- Ok, calme. Paniqua-t-il. J'ai pas fait exprès, et en plus c'est vous qui m'avez insulté en premier ! Se défendait-il en le pointant du doigt.

Le gardien s'approcha de lui, le saisissant par le coude et le retourna. Il pointa le teaser en bas de son dos.

- Au moins là je suis sûr que tu ne bougeras pas.

Le brun déglutit difficilement et commença à marcher en suivant les indications du gardien. Ils arrivèrent à une cellule vide. Le gardien lui donna une tenue grise et lui demanda de se changer. Ce que Neji fit sans ronchonner si il ne voulait pas se faire électrocutait. "Putain huit ans ça va être long...".

.

.

.

**Angeleye :** Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires :D et non ne t'en fait surtout pas, tes remarques ne m'agacent pas du tout. Je suis très très très mauvaise en orthographe et j'essaye de faire de mon mieux, merci de m'avoir fait remarquer mes fautes. Je vais modifier de ce pas. J'espère que tu continueras à apprécier ma fiction. Bisou à toi ^_^

PS : le GaaraxNeji est l'un de mes couples préférés et comme il n'y en à pas beaucoup je me suis lancée "ce défi". J'espère que le caractère des personnages plaira.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Voici le 6ème chapitre tant attendu (ou pas) ! Encore merci pour les reviews !**

Tous mes textes sont sous copyright officiel, donc attention aux plagiats.

Tous les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à KISHIMOTO Masashi et je le remercie d'avoir créé ce manga.

Auteur(e) : Boys Are In Love.

Bonne lecture à tous !

PS : merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui me laissent des commentaires. Ca me motive et me rend heureuse ToT

.

« - » « - » « - » « - »

.

Chapitre 6.

.

« - » « - » « - » « - »

.

Dans différentes cellules, des personnes dormaient paisiblement. Ils dormaient tellement bien qu'ils en oubliassent presque leur situation. Le soleil n'était même pas encore totalement levé qu'un gardien tappa contre les barreaux de toutes les cellules.

- Aller debout les tafioles, c'est l'heure de la douche !

Les jeunes hommes grognèrent et arrachèrent la couverture de sur eux pour pouvoir s'assoir. Ils s'étaient levés tellement vite qu'ils en avaient le tournis.

- Tout le monde devant sa cellule dans cinq secondes !

Les garçons se levèrent et partirent direction la sortie pour pouvoir s'y poster devant.

- Bien, tous synchro' pour une fois ! Dit le gardien avec un sourire faux.

Il parrcourut tout le long du couloir pour voir si tous les prisoniers étaient là. Ils étaient tous présent... Enfin presque. Le gardien soupira fortement, prit la languette de sa casquette et la vissa encore plus qu'elle ne l'était. Il fit irruption dans la chambre et commença à crier.

- Bordel de merde ! Tu fais quoi encore là ?! Aller debout et vite !

- Encore un peu maman..

Le jeune homme était tellement endormi qui ne remarqua pas que la voix du gardien n'était pas celle de sa mère. Le gardien soupira encore plus fort en attrapant le fugitif par le bras et le traîna jusqu'a devant sa cellule. Le prisonnier commença à papillonné des yeux. Et quand il se rendit compte que tout ceci n'était pas un mauvais rêve, mais bien la réalité, il commença à crié. Un cri des plus aigüs. Le gardien l'attrapa et l'emmena au centre du couloir pour que tout le monde puisse le voir.

- Vous voyez ça ? Dit il en pointant le fugitif du doigt.

Tous les detenus commencèrent à hocher de la tête pour affirmer qu'ils eurent bien compris.

- C'est un échec. Il ne survivra pas trois jours dans cette prison.

- Elle est mignonne en plus ! Lança un prisonnier qui vola un rire à tout le monde.

- Je t'emmerde ! Cracha le jeune homme.

Le gardien commença à regarder le détenu qu'il avait tiré de son sommeil et le plaisantin se dire des insultes. Il soupira encore une fois.


	8. Chapitre 7

.

« - » « - » « - » « - »

.

Chapitre 7.

.

« - » « - » « - » « - »

.

Le bruit de l'eau se faisait entendre dans la prison d'Ame et l'odeur de la buée se faisait sentir. Tous les détenus se lavaient, tous à l'aise à part un, Neji. Il regardait toujours derrière lui ou bien ne se baissait pas pour ramasser le savon. Le brun était dos à tout le monde, la tête levait en direction du jet d'eau. Un prisonnier s'approcha de lui et se colla à son dos, son entrejambe se trouvant devant l'intimité de Neji. Celui-ci se retourna et gifla l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. A l'entente du bruit, tous les détenus se retournèrent pour regarder la scène.

- Nan mais ça va pas ?! Je n'suis pas un putain ! Commença à crier le brun.

L'autre eut un sourire en coin et s'approcha encore plus de lui.

- Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait presque ma jolie.

Neji le repoussa mais en vain, il était beaucoup plus faible que le grand jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui. Il soupira, ne prêtant plus attention au gros pervers. Il voulut partir mais il fût retenu.

- Quoi encore ? Demanda-t-il agacé.

- Reste. C'est moi qui m'en vais. Lui dit le jeune homme avec toujours ce même sourire en coin.

Le brun haussa les sourcils et le regarda de haut en bas.

- En fait. Moi, c'est Gaara.

Neji resta planté là à regardé cette belle paire de fesses s'éloigner pour retourner à sa place précédente.


	9. Chapitre 8

.

« - » « - » « - » « - »

.

Chapitre 8.

.

« - » « - » « - » « - »

.

- J'y crois pas, tu l'as fait ! S'exclama Killer Bee.

- Bah oui, tu crois quoi ? Faut l'avouer en plus, il est canon.

Gaara était dans un sens, tout fier de lui. Lui et Killer Bee avait joué à "pierre, feuille, ciseaux" et Gaara avait (mal)heureusement perdu. En voyant le nouveau braillé dans le couloir, Bee avait eu l'idée de lui lancer ce pari.

- Et la gifle, ça t'a fait mal ? Demanda Inoichi, un pote de prison à Killer Bee qui lui, lui a presenté Gaara.

- Ca va. Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Les trois détenus étaient dans la cellule du roux. Ils avaient le droit d'aller voir d'autres fugitifs pour passer le temps ou bien allé à la bibliothèque ou encore dans la cour ou bien la salle de musculation. Très rapidement, ils se firent rejoindre par Asuma et Gai, d'autres détenus, très sympathique au passage.

- Wahh gros la baffe que tu t'es mangé ! Lança Asuma.

- C'est un gars qui s'laisse pas faire comme Deidara, c'est tout. Enrichit Killer Bee.

- Deidara ? Demanda Gaara.

- Ouais, tout le monde est passé sur lui! s'exclama Inoichi.

Gaara commença à écarquiller des yeux et balaya les détenus du regard.

- Ah non pas nous, il est trop moche !

Gaara ne savait pas s'il devait rigoler ou bien continuer à mal les regarder.

- Mais bon.. Commença Asuma. Maintenant qu'il y a Neji...

- Tout le monde le voudra. finit Gaara.


	10. Chapitre 9

.

« - » « - » « - » « - »

.

Chapitre 9.

.

« - » « - » « - » « - »

.

Du coté de la bibliothèque, un jeune brun lisait. Un brun avec des traits fins et les cheveux corbeau doux et soyeux. Le contour de ses yeux était noir. Les gardiens pensaient qu'il se maquillait, mais ses beaux yeux couleur lait entouré de noirs et de longs cils étaient un cadeau de Kami-Sama. Il lisait un roman de l'un de ses auteurs préférés. Il était absorbé dans l'histoire quand il sentit la chaise qui était à ses côtés grincée sur le parquet. Il leva ses yeux de son livre et regarda l'inconnu. Il était blond, les cheveux longs et.. Bizarre. Pas très attirant mais pas horrible non plus.

- Salut. Commença le blond avec un air de supériorité en soupirant.

- Euh c'est pourquoi ? Demanda calmement Neji.

- C'est toi celui qui à giflé Gaara dans la douche, n'est-ce pas?

Neji soupira et referma doucement le livre en prenant soin de faire un cornet à sa page pour ne pas s'embrouiller dans sa lecture.

- Ouais c'est moi, y a un problème ? Demanda le brun avec menace.

- Oui il y en a un. Reste loin de lui, c'est un conseil.

Sur ces quelques mots il partit en marchant vulgairement et laissa là un Neji totalement dérangé. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Il était tranquillement à la bibliothèque en train de lire "un super livre" et un garçon efféminé qui zozotte commença à le menacer. Bon sang il n'avait rien fait, pour une fois. Il soupira et reprit sa lecture. "Ce Gaara ne me dit rien qui vaille".


	11. Chapitre 10

.

« - » « - » « - » « - »

.

Chapitre 10.

.

« - » « - » « - » « - »

.

Le soir tomba, et tous les détenus retrouvèrent leur cellule. Quand le gardien vérifia une à une les cellules, il en vit une qui comportait deux hommes. Il arriva vers eux pour leur gueuler dessus mais il se stoppa net quand le propriétaire de la cellule lui donna un sachet rempli de poudre blanche. Le gardien s'empara du sachet et secoua la tête de haut en bas pour donner son accord. L'homme en question eut un sourire mauvais en coin et s'approcha de l'autre homme. Il attrapa ses hanches de sorte à l'approcher encore plus de son bassin.

- Alors bébé ? On fait quoi ce soir ? Demanda le dominant.

- J'sais pas, faut voir. Répondit le détenu sur la provocation.

Le prisonnier passa ses mains sur celles de l'homme qui lui tenna les hanches et se dégagea pour s'acroupir. Il lui retira sa combinaison laissant appraître son torse et sa virilité déjà bien droite. Il commença à faire des mouvements de vas et viens sur le sexe de l'homme qui se tenait debout, et prit ensuite sa virilité totalement en bouche.

- Ahhh... D-Deidara... T'es trop bon dans c-ce domaine.. AHH !

Le blond sourirait en même temps qu'il suçait. Il le savait lui aussi. Il était bon en tout. Que ce soit passif, actif, sucé, il était bon un point c'est tout. Il ne fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour que l'homme se déverse dans la bouche du blond, qui lui, avala la semense sans difficulté. Il se releva et regarda l'homme. Il s'approcha de son oreille et lui chuchota quelques mots.

- J'ai un service à te demandé chéri. Dit-il avec un ton des plus salope qu'il savait faire.

- Et j'ai quoi en échange ? Le taquina le deuxième détenu.

- Tout s'que tu veux. Lui dit-il en lui léchant lobe de l'oreille.

En sentant la langue du blond, l'homme gémit. Il prit entre ses mains le visage de Deidara et l'embrassa. Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres de son homologue et passa les barrières avec l'accord du blond en ouvrant la bouche. Ils commencèrent un langoureux baiser. Leurs langues se cherchaient, câlinaient, s'enroulèrent et leurs salives se mélangeaient. Après quelques minutes le détenu le relâcha.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Tu sais il y à le nouveau qui ressemble à une fille.

- Oui et que veux-tu de moi ?

- Bein il s'est moqué de moi et je voudrais que tu lui donnes une bonne leçon.

- Hum laisse-moi réfléchir. Dit le détenu en faisant mine de réfléchir.

- Mais Sasori ! S'il te plaît !

- Ok, ok. Je verrais ce que je peux faire ma puce.

Après cette phrase, le blond commença à sourire et à ouvrir sa combinaison. Après s'être mit complétement nu, il se mit dans le lit à quatre pattes, prêt à combler Sasori.


End file.
